A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of frozen precipitation treatment and more specifically to methods and apparatuses of doing frozen precipitation treatment analysis at sites using an electronic mobile device.
B. Description of the Related Art
Frozen precipitation, such as snow and ice, accumulate on roadways tending to make the roadways slippery. It is thus desirable to remove or prevent accumulation of the frozen precipitation. Various means are used to accomplish this, examples of which include, but are not limited to, plows, granular spreaders, pre-wet applications, and anti-ice applications. The ice or snow control equipment used to remove or prevent such accumulation is currently most often controlled by remote wired or wireless controllers.